Insanity
by ry0kiku
Summary: Darah di mana-mana. Jeritan bergaung memekakkan telinga. Hanya ada satu frasa untuk mendeskripsikan ini semua: Spain sudah gila. Historical oneshot. Based on Spanish Civil War. Full summary inside.


Darah di mana-mana. Jeritan bergaung memekakkan telinga. Russia yang berdiri dengan seringai tersembunyi di wajahnya. France dan Britain yang berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Germany dan Italy yang diam-diam mengokang senjata. Romano memegang tangannya, bibirnya mendaraskan doa tanpa suara. Hanya ada satu frasa untuk mendeskripsikan ini semua: Spain sudah gila. Historical oneshot. Based on Spanish Civil War in mid 20th century.

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik om Hidekaz. Kalau saya yang punya...lebih baik jangan dibayangkan. Pada nggak mau mimpi buruk kan? *bletak*

Warning: Bipolar!Spain. Slight RusSpa, if you squint. Minim riset, jadi kalau ada ketidak akuratan, jangan ragu untuk menghubungi author. Yang mengharapkan action dan politik, maaf, fic ini lebih ke psikologis. Ide mendadak, bikin kilat. Sudah lama nggak nulis historical jadi kayaknya rada karatan. Pesan sponsor: silakan kabur selagi sempat.

Yang tidak kabur, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.

* * *

_Sometimes in this decaying world of living,_  
_there's only one way of relaxing._  
_Oh please, can't you see? It's none other than..._

**INSANITY**

~.~

Juli, 1936.

Dia sudah merasakannya. Keresahan para warga negara, ketakutan para ibu yang memeluk anak-anak mereka semakin erat ketika pria-pria berseragam itu lewat, para ayah yang diam-diam menyimpan senapan di dalam rumah… sebagai personifikasi negara, dia bisa merasakan semuanya. Bahkan dari para petinggi negara yang duduk aman di balik lindungan marmer putih itupun dia bisa merasakan kepanikan tiada tara.

Spain tahu bahwa konflik siap pecah kapan saja. Spain sadar betul fondasinya telah goyah. Spain juga tahu dirinya sebentar lagi akan dicabik menjadi dua. Dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

Maka ketika rasa sakit menusuk dadanya, membuatnya menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu yang tengah digenggamnya dan melihat substansi merah yang dia tahu bukanlah saus tomat menghiasi _carbonara _buatan mantan koloninya, dia tahu saatnya sudah tiba. Sakit kepala yang tidak akan reda selama tiga tahun setelahnya. Kesadaran yang akan timbul dan hilang tergantung jumlah bom yang dijatuhkan di tanahnya. Langit yang tertutupi asap dari pembakaran entah properti jarahan atau mayat tak bernama.

Berawal dari bom pertama yang meledak di Saragossa, perang saudara itu telah membuka tirainya.

* * *

September, 1936.

"Jadi, semuanya sudah setuju kan?"

Seisi ruangan terdiam. France bersedekap, entah kenapa tiba-tiba begitu tertarik dengan cangkir antik berisi _Earl Grey_ berkualitas tinggi yang tersaji. Italy melempar pandangan gugup ke Germany, yang masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi tak berganti. Portugal terdiam tanpa suara, namun bahkan Sweden di sampingnya pun bisa mendengar kertakan gigi dari si tertua Iberia, melihat kedua tangan itu terkepal di bawah meja. Sementara Russia… apakah anda serius mengekspektasi perubahan ekspresi dari negara satu ini?

"Dengan perjanjian ini, kita semua telah setuju tidak akan mengintervensi perang saudara yang tengah terjadi di Spain, dan membiarkan dia mengurusnya sendiri sebagai masalah dalam negeri."

Kata-kata England memberikan efek bak hakim mengetukkan palu takdir tiga kali menandai akhir konferensi. Sampai di titik ini Portugal menggebrak meja dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, membanting konstruksi mahogani keras-keras itu di belakangnya. Beberapa personifikasi negara mengernyit tidak setuju akan sikapnya, tapi England memutuskan tidak ambil pusing. Portugal sudah menandatangi perjanjian. Itu sudah cukup untuk memastikan posisinya aman.

"Ahem. Pertemuan sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang. Kecuali kalian mau tinggal sebentar mencicipi _sco-_"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, ruangan rapat sudah lengang ditinggalkan para peserta. Simpel saja alasannya, mereka semua masih mencintai nyawa.

* * *

Oktober, 1936.

Sungguh tidak biasa untuk berjalan-jalan di pertengahan musim gugur di Iberia mengenakan _coat _panjang lengkap dengan _scarf_ tebal. Sama tidak biasanya bagi seseorang untuk berjalan-jalan santai tanpa senjata di jantung kota Madrid yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi ajang bom Molotov dan granat. Namun Ivan Braginski sang personifikasi negara Russia, tentunya jauh dari titel 'orang biasa'.

"Bangunan meledak, darah di mana-mana, ketakutan tercermin jelas di mata warga negara tak berdosa… Ahh. Rasanya baru kali ini aku melihat dirimu secantik ini…"

"…_Ispaniya_."

Mata emerald sehijau hutan hujan di Asia Tenggara itu beralih perlahan dari langit-langit kamar langsung ke mata violet sang pendatang. Mata hijau tanpa ekspresi nyata.

"Aku tidak ingat telah mengundangmu, _Rusia_."

"Tentu saja, da. Aku mengundang diriku sendiri."

"Hmm. Kalau begitu, kuanggap kau tidak mengharapkan teh atau apapun untuk menemani kunjunganmu, karena seperti yang kau lihat, aku…"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, da. Aku mengerti situasimu. Hmm. Dan aku terkejut, dekorasi kamarmu..."

Bingkai foto yang pecah. Meja-meja terbalik. _Wallpaper _robek. Manik-manik rusak tergeletak. Dinding bernoda substansi merah; beberapa hanya berupa coretan abstrak bak hasil prakarya anak TK, beberapa membentuk tulisan meliuk dalam bahasa yang cukup asing baginya. Russia berjalan mendekati tulisan terdekat—'_locura'_, _Spanish for 'insanity'—_dan menyentuhnya perlahan. Seringai itu meliuk di bibirnya begitu aroma metalik yang sangat familiar itu mencapai hidungnya.

"…sungguh unik tiada tara, da."

Sang tuan rumah hanya tersenyum. Bukan senyuman ceria yang diumbarnya ke semua orang. Bukan senyuman yang dikenal France, Prussia, dan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Melainkan senyuman yang dilihat Aztec dan Inca sebelum maut menjemput mereka. Senyuman yang menyatakan rasa bencinya pada dunia.

"Terimakasih." Bahkan suara itupun bukan suara seorang Spain yang dikenal dunia.

Russia berjalan mendekati sang tuan rumah. Mata violetnya menatap Spain yang terbaring di ranjang, sayatan-sayatan panjang menghiasi tubuhnya terutama di bagian tangan dan kakinya. Kedua organ yang kini terikat di masing-masing ujung tempat tidur, memberinya sedikit ruang gerak.

Tangan berbungkus sarung tangan itu mengelus perlahan pergelangan tangan kanan Spain yang berbalut perban, terikat erat di pos tempat tidur dengan kain merah. Jauh dari tangan yang satunya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, da?" Sang Russian berbisik, nada suaranya antara simpati dan yang satu lagi…tidak terdeteksi.

Tawa kering berbalut ironi terlepas dari bibir yang pecah-pecah sebagai respon pertama.

"Portugal. Atau mungkin Romano. Aku tidak ingat. Mereka mengikatku di sini setelah aku berusaha mengecat ulang seluruh dinding dengan darahku sendiri."

Jemari Russia beralih dari pergelangan tangan melusuri lengan Spain yang berhias sayatan. Beberapa sudah cukup berusia dan mulai kering, beberapa masih meneteskan darah. Dan tentu tidak usah ditanya siapa pelakunya.

Satu frasa untuk mendeskripsikan ini semua: Spain sudah gila.

Ironisnya, itulah yang membuat Spain sungguh menarik di mata Russia. Dia rusak dan runtuh dari dalam. Kehilangan jati diri dan kewarasannya perlahan-lahan. Namun justru di situlah letak estetika dan keindahan, bukan?

"Kau tenang sekali, da. Tenang tapi mematikan. Aku menyukai dirimu yang ini, _Ispaniya_. Izinkan aku membantu meringankan bebanmu, da?" Russia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia masih ingat bagaimana bersikap lugas. Spain yang ini terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Kesempatan baginya untuk memiliki sang negara Mediterania. Memiliki matahari dalam genggamannya.

Mata hijau berbayang kegelapan itu hanya balik menatapnya, ekspresinya dingin dan tenang. "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, _Rusia_. Tapi kukira, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengintervensi dalam perang ini?"

Tawa kecil lepas dari bibir pucat sang pemuda ketika dia mendekatkan diri ke telinga sang Spaniard, bisik lembut dan napas hangat itu berlawanan dengan nadanya yang sedingin badai di Siberia.

"Kalau Germany dan Italy saja boleh terlibat diam-diam, kenapa aku tidak?"

Ah. Betapa dia menikmati ketertegunan yang muncul sejenak di mata hijau itu sebelum ekspresi dingin itu kembali menguasai.

"…lakukan apa yang kau suka. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu aku tidak sedang dalam posisi untuk menolak."

Russia mengangguk-angguk puas, menepuk kepala Spain sekali bagaikan seorang ibu menenangkan buah hatinya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Baiklah. Urusanku sekarang sudah selesai. Aku akan datang beberapa hari lagi untuk mendiskusikan detailnya. Oh. Dan satu pertanyaan, _Ispaniya_. Sekarang ini aku sedang berbicara dengan dirimu yang mana?"

Seulas senyum dingin dan misterius yang sangat mirip dengannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban. Russia menutup pintu kamar tanpa suara, senandung riang lepas dari mulutnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Kalau sisi _Republican_ menang, Spain akan jadi komunis seperti dirinya. Menjadi satu dengan Mother Russia. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat darahnya menggelegak.

* * *

November, 1936.

Sudah bukan hal yang baru kalau Romano mudah sekali membenci suatu hal. Dia benci pelajaran bahasa Spanyol yang diberikan Spain di masa mudanya. Dia benci kalau dirinya ketahuan mengompol oleh motherland-nya. Dia benci melihat Spain menaiki kapal menuju benua America, senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya bahkan ketika kapal itu meninggalkan pelabuhan.

Singkatnya, Romano membenci Spain, _motherland_ yang membesarkannya. Dan juga, salah satu dari sedikit sosok yang diam-diam disayanginya. Namun di atas itu semua…

"Ahahahahah! _¡No pasarán!_ Kalian tidak akan bisa lewat, _Nationalist_ bajingan!"

Romano benci melihat Spain meracau seperti ini. Terkadang tertawa, terkadang menitikkan air mata tergantung kondisi kejiwaannya. Terkadang juga menjerit kesakitan ketika entah di suatu tempat ada bom meledak. Terombang-ambing antara kesadaran dan kegilaan.

Ini bukan Spain yang dikenalnya.

"Madrid tidak akan pernah jadi milik kalian, cacing-cacing komunis menjijikkan! Enyah dari ibukota sekarang juga, _Republican_!"

Jemari itu mengerat di tepi ranjang, mata hazelnya mulai panas oleh air mata. Sudah entah berapa hari Spain seperti ini. Terbangun tengah malam hanya untuk berteriak-teriak sampai serak. Meracau. Mengigau. Terkadang menangis di tengah malam buta. Terkadang melepaskan derai tawa untuk alasan yang tak jelas juntrungannya.

"_Que viva España!_"

Yang dirasakan oleh Romano bukan lagi rasa benci. Dia takut setengah mati. Spain yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini. Spain yang dikenalnya tidak akan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat seperti iblis haus darah, namun di saat bersamaan kosong seperti pria yang tengah menanti ajal.

Romano meraih tangan kanan Spain—masih terikat erat di ranjang—dan mengelus pelan jemarinya yang berbalut perban. Bibirnya mendaraskan doa sementara air mata itu jatuh perlahan.

"_Ave Maria… gratia plena… dominus tecum, benedicta tu in mulieribus…_"

Kelegaan meresapi hatinya ketika merasakan Spain perlahan-lahan menenang, seolah mendengarkan doa yang diucapkan dalam bahasa kuno yang dimengerti keduanya. Walaupun kedamaian itu hanya untuk sementara.

Malam-malam tanpa tidur itu baru berhenti sebulan setelahnya, ketika serangan _Nationalist _dalam _Siege of Madrid _mencapai tahap gencatan senjata_._

* * *

April, 1937.

Portugal menghela napas lega, sesuatu yang entah kapan terakhir kali dilakukannya.

Spain sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kewarasan. Adiknya itu tidak lagi berteriak-teriak tengah malam, tidak lagi berusaha menyayat dirinya sendiri, dan sudah tidak lagi menyerang Romano atau dirinya. Spain memang sempat demam tinggi beberapa hari bersamaan dengan berlangsungnya pertempuran besar di Guadalajara, tapi dia tidak lagi meracau dalam tidurnya. Pagi ini setelah demamnya turun dan Portugal datang untuk menyuapinya sarapan, mata hijau itu menatapnya langsung di mata, senyum tipis terkembang di wajah kurus yang masih sedikit pucat.

"_Gracias, hermano._"

Hanya satu kata yang terbesit di benak sang tertua Iberia: perang bodoh ini sudah mulai mencapai akhirnya.

Dan hari ini, setelah melalui interogasi dan memastikan adiknya sudah cukup waras untuk tidak lagi menggunakan darahnya sendiri sebagai pengganti cat dinding, Portugal melepaskan ikatan Spain dan membiarkannya makan sendiri untuk pertama kali. Untuk berjaga-jaga, dia hanya memberinya sendok saja. Lebih tidak berisiko untuk menjadi senjata dibandingkan garpu, pisau, atau sumpit misalnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Portugal bertanya, menatap adiknya yang duduk di atas tempat tidur, menikmati _paella_ buatannya.

"Mengerikan." Spain menjawab jujur, mata hijaunya menjadi cerah begitu mencecap bahan makanan kesukaannya. "Ah, tapi _paella_-nya enak! Enak banget! _Hermano_ kapan belajar masak _paella_?"

Portugal hanya tersenyum tipis, sengaja menyembunyikan jemarinya yang ditempeli _band-aid_. Tidak sia-sia dia mati-matian belajar masak _paella _dari personifikasi bagian selatan Italia yang tidak sabaran dan sudah berkali-kali mengancam menenggelamkannya di minyak mendidih.

"Syukurlah kalau enak. Aku ambilkan mi-"

Sendok perak itu terjatuh ketika mata hijau itu melebar dalam kengerian. Mulut Spain terbuka dalam jeritan tanpa suara.

"-num…"

Tidak ada peringatan apa-apa sebelumnya.

Tangan Portugal bergerak otomatis menopang tubuh adiknya yang mulai oleng berikut mencegah piring _paella _mengotori tempat tidurnya.

"_Espan-_"

Rasa terkejutnya bahkan belum hilang ketika bercak darah mulai merembes di kaus putih yang membalut tubuh adiknya, makin lama makin lebar. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan sensasi hangat dan lengket di bahu Spain yang tengah dicengkeramnya. Mata biru Portugal beralih dari luka-luka misterius yang bermunculan ke mata hijau adiknya yang mulai kehilangan nyawa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Spain terseret ke dalam koma.

"Apa yang-"

Pintu kamar yang menjeblak terbuka memberinya jawaban tak terduga. Romano merangsek masuk kamar, mata hazel-nya dipenuhi ketakutan.

"_Spagna! Come è la Spagna? Sono…_"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu melihat Spain dalam pelukan Portugal, pakaian putihnya mulai didominasi warna merah, mata hijaunya menatap kosong dan kepalanya terkulai lemah.

Romano jatuh berlutut, jemarinya terkepal begitu erat sampai Portugal yakin kukunya pasti menyakiti telapak tangannya.

"_Sul da Itália_, tenanglah. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai _Espanha _jadi seperti ini."

Namun entah kenapa, kali ini dia takut mendengar jawabannya.

"…mereka mengebomnya." Romano berbisik, poni _auburn_-nya menutupi matanya. "Guernica. Kota _Basque _di bagian utara. Dihancurkan sampai luluh lantak dari udara. Sebagian besar korbannya rakyat sipil yang sedang belanja. Pelakunya… pasukan _Luftwaffe_ milik si kentang sialan itu dan… dan…" Romano mengangkat wajahnya, mata hazelnya kini tampak jelas berkaca-kaca, "…pasukan _Aviazione Legionaria_ milik _Repubblica Italiana_…"

Portugal hanya menatap tak percaya ketika Romano meledak dalam tangisan putus asa.

"…Ve-Veneziano bilang… ini semua persiapan untuk perang yang lebih besar… demi mengetes kemampuan militer kita dan si kentang sialan… tapi… itu semua berarti…" dia berbisik di tengah isakan, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan frustrasinya dalam raungan kemarahan.

"MEREKA MENJADIKAN SPAIN SEBAGAI KELINCI PERCOBAAN, SIALAN!"

Teriakannya membuat ruangan bergetar. Portugal tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia hanya bisa mengawasi Romano yang terisak di lantai, memukul-mukul konstruksi keramik itu sampai bercak kemerahan tampak. Sementara dalam pelukannya, dia bisa merasakan nadi Spain melemah dan semakin banyak darah merembes keluar dari tubuhnya.

Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa dia lakukan selain menjadi saksi semua kegilaan yang tengah berlangsung ini.

Sementara di Guernica, bom-bom itu masih terus berjatuhan di tengah jeritan-jeritan menjelang ajal.

* * *

April, 1939

Angin Mediteran membelai lembut pipinya, sebuah sensasi yang bagaikan nostalgia. Mata hijau itu menatap ke luar jendela, ke asap hitam yang masih membayangi kota. Pertumpahan darah sudah lama mencapai akhirnya. _Nationalist _berhasil memaksa _Republican _bertekuk lutut tanpa syarat, mengisyaratkan berakhirnya perang saudara. Mula-mula Barcelona, sampai akhirnya Madrid pun diserahkan pada _Nationalist _sebagai penanda berakhirnya perang. Germany dan Italy sudah mulai memanggil pulang tentara mereka, sementara Russia sudah mundur dari balik bayang-bayang begitu terlihat _Republican_ sudah tidak mungkin menang. France, England, dan bahkan Vatican sudah mengakui Francisco Franco sebagai penguasa baru dirinya. _Facist Spain, _awal dari dari sebuah rezim baru yang akan membawa kedamaian.

Kedamaian yang didasari oleh ketakutan dan rasa tertekan.

Entah kenapa, bagi dirinya hal itu terdengar biasa. Dunia ini kan, sudah gila…

Suara ketukan membuyarkan lamunannya. Spain menoleh ke arah pintu dan berkata pelan.

"_Entrar._"

Suaranya masih belum bisa dibilang normal. Akibat dari malam-malam menjerit sampai serak ketika rakyatnya saling bunuh dan kota-kotanya dihujani bom itu rupanya masih tersisa.

Pintu berderit sedikit menampakkan sosok pemuda pirang bermata biru, dengan kacamata dan jambul kecil yang menjadi karakteristiknya.

"…_América?_"

Mantan koloni England yang dulu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya itu hanya nyengir sejenak sebelum memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia berjalan menuju satu-satunya kursi di samping tempat tidur, tapi tidak duduk di atasnya.

"Yo, Spain! Selamat, aku dengar perangnya sudah berakhir. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Personifikasi (calon) negara adidaya itu menyapa ramah, mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat. Spain menyambut tangan personifikasi negara yang lebih muda itu, senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang kering dan pecah-pecah.

"Masih sakit di sana-sini, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya sudah bisa pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa ambruk di tengah jalan."

Dia melihat America hanya mengangguk-angguk, mata birunya menelusuri tubuhnya yang berbalut luka di sana sini. Entah itu tipuan cahaya atau bukan, tapi dia bisa menangkap kilatan nostalgia pahit terpatri sejenak di mata biru teduh sang personifikasi _United States of America_.

Ah, tentu saja. Mungkin banyak negara yang telah mengalami pahitnya perang saudara, namun America adalah salah satu dari sedikit negara yang mengalaminya dalam skala sedemikian besar. Spain bahkan meragukan bekas lukanya sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Ahahaha. Syukurlah kalau begitu!" America menepuk punggung Spain dengan ceria, membuat Spain sedikit terbatuk-batuk oleh tenaga yang agak berlebihan. Dasar anak muda, tidak tahu bagaimana menyimpan energinya…

"Ngomong-ngomong Spain, aku tidak punya banyak waktu jadi aku langsung saja ke topik pembicaraan, ya."

Sungguh, cepat sekali nada riang itu berubah jadi serius begini. Spain meluruskan posisi duduknya, menatap mata biru yang balas memandangnya dengan penuh tekad itu.

"Aku mendengarkan."

Walaupun melihat kondisi akhir-akhir ini, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh America.

"Aku dan Boss-ku resmi mengakui Franco sebagai pemimpin barumu."

Tentu saja. Sama persis seperti England, France, dan Germany. Antara fasis dan komunis, mana yang lebih berbahaya bagi mereka? Kekuatan komunis di Mediterania jelas berbahaya bagi posisi mereka. Tentu mereka akan melakukan apapun yang mereka bisa untuk mencegahnya jadi satu dengan Russia. Walaupun berarti menyerahkan dirinya, _Reino de Espana_, ke tangan diktator kejam yang akan memerintah sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Terimakasih."

Dengan apa lagi dia bisa menjawabnya?

America tersenyum puas, memberinya tepukan (menyakitkan) sekali lagi sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih untuk waktunya, Spain. Aku mau ke tempat England dulu. Kalau butuh apa-apa bilang saja, ya!"

Diiringi lambaian riang, pintu kamar itu ditutup dan meninggalkan Spain sekali lagi dalam kesendiriannya.

Spain kembali ke posisinya sebelum America datang; menghadap jendela menikmati pemandangan kota Madrid yang kini tampak seperti kota sekarat yang telah kehilangan jiwanya. Asap di mana-mana. Bangunan-bangunan rusak parah. Suara anjing melolong pedih dari kejauhan.

Dan jauh di bawah, mata hijaunya menangkap gerakan di dalam bayang-bayang sebuah gang. Seperti kilatan yang dipantulkan oleh sebilah logam. Tak lama setelahnya, seorang pemuda berlari sambil memeluk sebuah tas dan pisau daging berlumur darah. Meninggalkan siapapun korbannya—kemungkinan besar seorang wanita kalau dilihat dari bentuk tasnya—sekarat sendirian di dalam keremangan gang.

Di sudut hatinya, dia tahu bahwa hal seperti itu terjadi di seluruh penjuru tanahnya.

Seringai itu tersungging perlahan, menarik kulit bibirnya yang kering dan langsung mengeluarkan darah segar.

Tentu saja. Dunia ini kan, memang sudah gila.

-fin

* * *

A/N

*Diakhiri dengan SANGAT elit, seperti biasa (the usual sarcasm)

*Dan…saya sudah terlalu mager buat nulis historical notes ditambah di sini sudah jam 2 pagi dan proposal ini bahkan setengahnya belum jadi… kalau ada pertanyaan terkait sejarah atau terjemahan tanyakan saja di review atau PM, ya? *authorgabener* *dirajam*

*Berhubung benda ini lagi-lagi dibuat kilat dengan inspirasi mendadak, kalau ada kritik, saran, dan perbaikan akan sangat diterima. Saya sumpah risetnya cuma setengah-setengah. Suatu saat kalau punya waktu pasti saya edit. Cuma nggak sekarang. Mata tinggal 5 watt gini…

*Dan buat **Lala Chastela** yang menang 'kuis' di oneshot saya kemarin, fic yang ada RussPruss-nya nunggu bentar lagi nggak apa-apa ya? Sedang digarap dan pasti akan saya post sebelum akhir bulan. Err…apakah kelamaan? *bletak*

A-Anyway…terimakasih sudah membaca :)

Regards,

Ryokiku


End file.
